el mejor equipo
by akasuna no shizu
Summary: Los chicos pasaran una experiencia un poco rara para ellos al tener que enfrentarse aun equipo que tiene casi las mismas capacidades de ellos,pero intentaran ser los mejores.


**Diclamair: los personajes de inazuma eleven no son de mi propiedad, solo el equipo contrario lo es**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana normal en la escuela Raimon los chicos estaban en su práctica de futbol como siempre cuando una chica se acercó al lugar a observarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.<p>

-Vaya que si son aficionados al futbol. Dijo la chica mientras observaba detenidamente al capitán y luego desviando su mirada hacia uno de los jugadores.

-Pero que lindo se ve hoy Kaze-chan. Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada, en efecto el jugador que le gustaba era nada más y nada menos que Kazemaru Ichirouta

-Hasta aquí dejaremos la práctica chicos. Dijo Endou con un gran entusiasmo (como de costumbre)

En eso los chicos se logran percatar de la presencia de la chica y en unisimo todos preguntan.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ SAN?. Con un tono un poco confuso

-Eh! Hola chicos yo no nada solo vine a ver cómo les iba y pues no quise molestar ya me voy. Dice la peli castaña un poco nerviosa.

-no te preocupes de todas formas ya terminamos la práctica jejejeje. Dijo Endou con una sonrisa

-Además tu sabes que no nos incomoda que estés en la práctica san ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Dijo el peli azul con una leve sonrisa mirando a la chica

En eso llegan dos chicas más una de cabello negro y largo y otra de cabello castaño cobrizo también largo.

-Que paso aquí? Pregunta una de ellas

-Nada nada Kira jejeje no es nada. Responde San un poco nerviosa

-jejejeje no me digas que viniste a espiar a Kaz…dice la peli castaña cuando es interrumpida por su amiga san.

-No digas nada Shizu o te lanzo a los tigres (nombrados así por San y Shizu a: Fudou,Nagumo,Atsuya,Someoka,Endou,Goenji)

-Que sucede chicas ?por qué le tapas la boca a Shizu san?. Pregunta Kidou un poco intrigado

-Porque será Kidou. Argumenta Goenji en un tono un poco sarcástico

-No no es nada jeje verdad Shizu. Dice San un poco nerviosa y soltando a su amiga

-Wakala lávate las manos san dice Shizu limpiándose la boca. Jeje no no pasa nada Kidou es solo cosas de chicas

-jejejejeje exacto dice Kira

Los chicos pasan el tiempo hablando entre ellos cuando el entrenador Kudou llega serio (como siempre) y los mira detenidamente

-Veo que se están divirtiendo en vez de estar entrenando

-Tsk que gruñón dice Fudou en un tono bajo

-Habrá un partido de práctica y tal vez de selección entre los chicos y las chicas a ver cuál es el mejor equipo. Dice el entrenador Kudou

-¡NOSOTROS GANAREMOS! Dice Endou extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y cerrando el puño no es así muchachos.

-¡SIIIII! Dicen los chicos

-Jum eso lo veremos mi equipo les ganara a ustedes. Dice San con una voz desafiante

-Yo me voy fue un gusto en verlos jeejeje chao. Dice Shizu retrocediendo para irse del lugar

-Tu no vas a ningún lado Shizu tú te quedas aquí.

-pero porque jodete San

-no quiero y eres de mi equipo yo sere la capitana

-Yo la portera dice kira entusiasmada

-Esta bien entonces yo seré el árbitro. Dice Shizu con cara picara

-¡Jodete! Gritan todos en unisimo

-Ok solo era broma no es para que se alteren

-Que torpe eres. Dice Fudou con su tono de siempre

-Ignoremos eso bueno ya está decidido nuestro equipo contra el de ustedes. Dice San extendiendo la mano

-ya está. Dice Endou extendiendo la mano y sacudiendo la de San

-Está decidido mañana será el partido dice el entrenador

-Estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer Kudou ¿ No crees en la seleccion?. Dice Hibiki

-Tengo la plena confianza de que se daran cuenta por si solos

Los chicos se van a entrenar de nuevo mientras que las chicas planean su estrategia para poder ganarles a ellos.

-Como le vamos a hacer San somos apenas tres nos falta ocho jugadores que no pensaste en eso. Dice Shizu un poco irritada

-Cálmate Shizu yo sé lo que hago además ya tengo otras cuatro jugadoras mira te las presento.

En eso salen Cristina, Erica, Jessica, Kurumi detrás de san

-Hola chicas es un gusto volverlas a ver. Dice erica abrazando a Kira y Shizu

-jeje si es genial pero suéltame no me gustan los abrazos de a mucho dice Shizu zafándose de erica

-A mí tampoco me gustan los abrazos. Dice Sira en un tono burlón

-kira hay pero que mala eres déjate abrazar de mi

-Bueno hay están ahora somos siete. Dice San

-Te equivocas somos ocho. Dece nashh

-jugaras con nosotras?

-Hai yo jugare con ustedes hare lo que pueda. Dice nashh sonriendo

Mientras las chicas estaban planeando su estrategia y los chicos estaban en su práctica uno de ellos sale de la práctica para comer ya que no había desayunado bien y cuando fue por algo de comer se recibió una gran sorpresa.

-¡MIDORIKAWA ERES UN MALDITO TRAGON TE COMISTE TODO! Grita un fudou muy irritado

En eso todos los presentes se dirigen a la cocina a ver cuál era el problema.

-no fui yo fue Kabeyama dice Midorikawa moviendo sus brazos un poco asustado

-tampoco fui yo

-¿ Eentonces quien se comió la comida?. Pregunta Kidou un poco intrigado

-no sera que aki y las demas no han hecho las compras?. Dice Endou

-creo que fue tu hermana Mido-chan ella es la única con un gran pozo sin fondo de estómago. Dice Goenji un poco indeciso

-no no creo que ella se haya comido todo eso o ¿ Tal vez si ? mejor iré a preguntarle

Midorikawa sale corriendo hacia donde están las chicas y toma a shizu del brazo y se la lleva

-oye espera a donde las llevas. Pregunta San confundida

-no te preocupes luego te la regreso

**En la cocina**

-bueno ya traje a mi hermana ahora si pregúntenle. Dice Midorikawa un poco cansado

-¡eh! Yo no hice nada fue culpa de mi hermano el me trajo hasta acá. Dice Shizu tratando de evitar a los chicos

-¡TU TE COMISTE LA COMIDAA! Grita fudou tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola

-waaaaaaa suéltame vicioso yo no me comí nada. Dice Shizu mientras es sacudida por Fudou

-ya Fudou suelta a mi hermana ya te dijo que no lo hiso. Dice Midorikawa poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-jum ok no fue ella entonces ¿ Quien fue ?

-vuelvo a decirlo se sera que no se han hecho las compras. Vuelve repetir Endou

-debe ser eso capitan. Dice Kabeyama

-pobre Shizu quedo como arbolito de navidad pálida pero con brillo dice Fubuki riendo un poco

-me las pagaras vicioso. Dice Shizu un poco mareada

-bueno pues yo te ayudo a llevar a tu hermana Mido-chan ya que pues en el estado en el que esta creo que no podrás llevarla solo. Dice Hiroto con una sonrisa leve

-arigato Hiroto. Dice Midorikawa tomando a Shizu y poniendo el abrazo de ella sobre el hombro de el

-de nada. Dice Hiroto haciendo lo mismo

Mientras los chicos se llevaban a la chica los demás vuelven a la práctica

-bueno comencemos de ¡Nuevo! Dice Endou lazando el balón

-¡siiiii!

Al otro día todos estaban listos para el partido, y los espectadores apoyaban a los dos equipos

-bueno ya es hora del partido hoy veremos un partido entre los super once de japon Vs roken rouses dice Kakuma como el narrador del partido

-y ¿ Por qué pitos tengo que ser defensa? Dice Shizu un poco enojada

-por qué me dio la gana y punto dice San seria

-Tsk maldita afrodita

-callate pulgosa

-tu jefa yo no soy pulgosa

-entonces no me digas afrodita

**Entre los espectadores**

-creo que me insultaron fue a mi. Dice Aphrodi pensando

-eso crees nahh no creo que haya sido para ti o si. Dice Suzuno comiendo su helado

-jejejeje además ni que fueras el único con ese nombre Aphrodi. Dice Nagumo riendo

-como sea espero no haya sido a mi. Dice Aphrodi aun pensativo

**Volviendo al partido**

-ok gracias Misao, Kaya y Chizuru que decidieron formar parte del equipo pudimos jugar. Dice San un poco alegre ¡Gracias!

-de nada. Dicen las tres

-jejeje n oes genial que porfin juguemos un partido con otro equipo. Dice Endou entusiasmado

-jum tu solo piensas en futbol Endou. Dice Goenji con una sonrisa leve

-bueno y comienza el partido los super once de japon dan el primer saque, Fubuki lleva el balón pero ¡Oh! es marcando por Misao quien le robo el balon…

-vamos chicas ustedes pueden. Grita Kira desde la portaría

-yo no me moveré de aquí por si de pronto intentan meternos un gol. Dice Shizu un poco más tranquila y sonriendo

-vamos muchachos ustedes pueden no perderemos este partido. Dice Endou desde la portería intentando animar al equipo

El tiempo iba pasando y los dos equipos iban a la par, ninguno había logrado meter gol al equipo contrario, el primer tiempo acabo y quedaron en empate.

-rayos estamos empatados como le vamos hacer san. Dice Erica un poco preocupada

-tranquila no te preocupes Erica ganaremos como de a lugar. Dice Jssica animando a las demás con su positivismo

-capitán como vamos a ganarles a ellas. Dice Kabeyama un poco preocupado

-no te preocupes Kabeyama sé que encontraremos como meter un gol. Dice Endou entusiasmado

-Endou ¿ Estás seguro de eso ?. Dice Kidou con un tono un poco alto

-claro que si Kidou confio en ustedes sé que lo lograremos

El segundo tiempo comienza y los jugadores de ambos equipos comienzan a dar un partido un poco reñido, el tiempo iba pasando y aún seguían en empate.

-debemos anotar un gol no nos rendiremos. Dicen al mismo tiempo San y Endou

-¡SII! Dicen todos

El segundo tiempo se termina y ambos equipos quedan igual lo que causa una decepción en algunos jugadores

-bueno ambos equipos quedaron en empate lo cual significa que ambos son el mejor equipo pero no separados si no juntos. Dice el entrenador Hibiki

-juntos somos el mejor equipo dicen todos los presentes en una sola voz

-sí y si siguen así no solo serán el mejor si no que serán un equipo invencible.

-ya veo entonces el entrendor Kudou lo que quiso fue ponernos a prueba. Dice Kidou

-asi es y lo demostraron ser felicitaciones. Dice el entrenador Kudou para luego irse

-despues de esto no dudo en que puedan salir adelante. Dice Hibiki riendo.


End file.
